


Better Fate than Never

by Lady3ellewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Mentioned DJWifi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady3ellewrites/pseuds/Lady3ellewrites
Summary: This Christmas, about ten years after their first meeting, and five after Hawkmoth's disappearance, Ladybug and Chat Noir are taking the leap and finally revealing their identities to one another.Two people, one hotel, one plan to drop the masks.Seemed straightforward enough. Or so they thought...Written for theMiraculous Writer's Guild'sDecember 2020 Eventbased on a prompt submitted byMaggies_Scribblings:Hallmark-type fluff. “Marinette walked out of the party with sullen eyes and weary steps. On her way out, she bumped into Adrien. He was at the hotel this winter holiday after being stood up by his girlfriend. Funny coincidence, she thought. He offers her a drink. Hours later and after many shots of tequila with him...”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild December Event





	Better Fate than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggies_Scribblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/gifts).



> Special thanks to [deinde_prandium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium) for her amazing work as a beta, and to [Maggies_Scribblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings) for the wonderful prompt!

Friday 31st October, 1:36pm

**Hey Chaton**

Hey Bugaboo!

How’s life? 

**I’m a little sleep deprived but I’ve thought about it**

**It’s been 5 years. I really don’t think Hawkmoth is coming back**

**Will you be Home around Christmas?**

**Chaton** _is typing…_

_Read_

Friday, 9:23pm

I can be for one day

**I’ll meet you in Paris, then**

* * *

The Grand Paris Hotel’s restaurant was warm and abuzz with activity for the annual Audrey Bourgeois Christmas Party. The event planners had pulled all the stops and truly outdone themselves, even managing to upgrade the hotel’s already impressive Holiday decor; a giant tree stood in the middle of the room, golden from all the decorations it sported. A stage had been set up next to the buffet on the far side of the room, covered in white fabric to imitate snow. A Santa-hatted singer crooned away accompanied by his jazz band, although the hum of conversations made the tune unrecognizable from afar. Ruby red velvet curtains framed the glass wall, contrasting beautifully with its snowy view of the City of Lights.

As a new fashion intern at the formidable fashion critique’s firm, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had helped organise and been encouraged to attend the event as a networking opportunity. As she stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by coworkers and other guests, the obligatory Champagne flute in hand, she couldn’t help but regret that her thoughts were elsewhere, and not fully enjoying the synthetic Christmas magic. She faked a smile as she lent a distracted ear to a group, her eyes looking for something, or rather some _one_ , in the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat anytime her eyes landed on a blond mane, until the person turned around and she wasn’t met by distinctive green eyes. 

“Dupain-Cheng!” 

A shrill voice brought her back to reality, making her start and almost spill her drink on her gold dress. 

Partygoers jumped aside as Chloé Bourgeois stalked towards her. Marinette was almost thankful for the distraction, even if the people she was standing with were now paying close attention to her, and probably realising that she hadn’t contributed much to the conversation aside from a couple _oohs_ and _aahs_.

“You don’t look too shabby, for once.” Chloé looked her up and down with a sniff, but her eyes twinkled appreciatively as she took in the one-shouldered skater dress. 

“And you don’t look too tacky, for once.” Marinette smirked. Chloé’s off-the-shoulder, velvet wrap dress was actually really nice, and the bottle-green colour suited her quite well. She was far from certain she’d pull it off half as well.

Chloé rolled her eyes and hooked her arm in hers to pull her towards the edge of the room. Marinette shot her coworkers an apologetic smile as she was dragged away from them. 

“Dreadful people. You do _not_ want to be seen with them,” Chloé said after letting go of her. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and rubbed her arm. “They’re not so bad. You should try talking to them sometime.”

“You know I only speak to important people. Which you barely qualify as, by the way.”

Marinette shook her head and took a sip of champagne. While she and Chloé were far from best friends, their relationship had improved quite a bit since _collège_. It had taken all of Marinette’s patience to try and break through to her when they’d started their internship, but ultimately she was glad that she had. It made lunch breaks more entertaining, since neither of them had time to sit down properly at the company’s cantina. 

“So, is _he_ here?” Chloé asked pointedly, standing on her tiptoes despite her high heels, scrutinising their surroundings although she had no idea who she was looking out for.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Marinette sighed, scanning the room again.

She and Chat Noir were taking the leap, and finally revealing their identities to each other. Marinette had spent hours thinking before sending the fateful text that had set the whole plan into motion. Hawkmoth had mysteriously vanished five years prior and had shown no sign of reappearing; surely enough time had passed for them to consider the danger gone. Still, her finger had lingered over the _Send_ button, momentarily frozen by her old fear that accepting that their nemesis was gone might mean never seeing each other again. Tikki, however, had comforted her choice by reminding her of a crucial fact; Chat had moved to the American East Coast soon after they’d graduated from _lycée_ , and that hadn’t impacted their bond in the least. 

Marinette had taken deep breath, a bite from her lunch, and hit the button. 

Over a month later, she still believed she’d made the right decision. Whatever happened, she doubted that they’d lose contact after tonight. She couldn’t see how dropping the masks could ever change their relationship for the worse. 

Of course, Marinette hadn’t been able to tell anyone what she was up to, least of all Chloé. Even if they were revealing their identities to one another, it didn’t mean that they were ready to make them fully public yet. Her colleague, however, had walked in on her biting her nails as she’d been waiting for Chat Noir’s reply, and she’d had to invent an excuse for her attitude. If Chloé had ever found it strange that Marinette was getting worked up about a meeting taking place around Christmas time on Halloween, she’d dismissed it pretty quickly. Dupain-Cheng was a stressed person by nature. Something about her friend’s anxiety, though, had piqued her interest. She’d never admit it out loud, but she’d become almost invested in the encounter.

“What a surprise. I told you online dating was a bad idea. The best way to find someone is to crash an A-lister’s party. I might take you with me next time, as long as I get to choose what you wear.” Chloé shrugged. “Wouldn’t want you to embarrass me.”

Marinette chuckled and took a sip of champagne. Chat Noir was the furthest thing from a blind date, she thought, as a blush creeped up her cheeks. Her decision to meet him wasn’t entirely platonic, after all. They hadn’t really talked about it, but she felt like their conversations had evolved into something more than plain friendship.

“I still don’t get why your meeting had to be at the company Christmas party, by the way.” Chloé said before finishing her drink. “I thought it was supposed to be romantic, or whatever.”

“It _is_ romantic. It’s almost Christmas. Everything is more magical at this time of the year,” Marinette insisted. It was probably the only setting that could make their identity reveal even more enchanting, she thought to herself. “And we’re meeting here, it’s true, but just because it’s an easy landmark. We’re planning on moving someplace else afterwards, of course.”

Marinette’s gaze drifted toward the windows. It had started to snow outside, snowflakes gently descending from the skies and dancing, yet it was nice and toasty inside. Maybe she’d suggest they find a quiet café that stayed open late at night, rather than a stroll on the riverbanks.

“That is, if he ever shows up,” Chloé said lazily as she waved a waiter over to get a fresh glass of champagne. 

“It’s only 11pm. He’ll come,” Marinette said as confidently as she could, swapping her drink as well.

“You’ve been here since 2pm. This isn’t Cinderella, D-C. Your Prince Charming isn’t going to walk out of nowhere,” Chloé pointed out. “And especially not from Tinder,” she added with a nose scrunch.

“Maybe you’re right.” Marinette sighed. “I’ll give the room one last round, then I’ll be heading Home. Want to come with?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like hanging out with the masses tonight. I’ll go and find the new designers we hired last month.”

“Have fun.” Marinette smiled. “See you after Christmas?”

“Sure.” Chloé dismissed her, taking her phone out to find pictures of her targets. 

Marinette toured the room one last time, saying goodbye to her acquaintances and still holding out the hope that maybe Chat Noir was among them. She stifled a yawn as she waited for the lift, and pulled out her phone. She’d forgotten to check if she’d received any messages from Chat; the plan was so straightforward, the only reasons for him not coming she could think of were that something had happened to him, or that he’d gotten cold feet. She didn’t know which option she preferred.

Unfortunately, no amount of fidgeting with the power button gave any results. She rolled her eyes. Of course her phone had to give up on the day she needed it most. 

The elevator dinged and she walked inside. There’d be no Chat Noir, but no Uber either tonight. 

Suddenly the snow didn’t sound so romantic.

—

Adrien Agreste stood in the middle of the Grand Paris Hotel lobby, listening to a man he’d already forgotten the name of. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on anything tonight, his attention span wasn’t cooperating at all. His interlocutor took out his phone to show him something, and Adrien mirrored him, nodding along as he unlocked his device. He looked at the time for what felt like the millionth time that evening, and seized the occasion to discreetly check his messages. 

11pm, and still no sign from Ladybug. 

He sighed softly and re-pocketed his phone, flashing a polite smile to the man who’d started talking, or rather, monologuing, again. Adrien really hoped he hadn’t missed a cue to answer, but it seemed like his conversation partner was happy with the amount of participation he’d provided so far. Or at least he hoped he was. He stared blankly at the far wall and his attention started drifting again.

It wasn’t that the party was awful; on the contrary, when it came to children in need, he took his ambassador role at the Little Feet, Big Hearts Charity very much to heart and always made sure to be in on event planning to guarantee the children would have the best time. He was fairly certain the children who’d been invited had greatly enjoyed the party and their gifts, as well as their day in Paris. That was one of the only parts of the evening he’d managed to concentrate on something other than the hotel lobby doors, which seemed to open every other minute. He’d appreciated the richly decorated space, a giant Christmas tree adorned with red and gold decorations replacing the usual floral arrangement in the centre of the room. The reception desks bore green and red baubles in pots, and the employees wore Santa hats. 

As the main ambassador of the charity and a _very_ generous patron, Adrien had been able to weigh in on the location choice for the event, moving it to the Grand Paris Hotel instead of holding it in New York. He’d used the excuse that a trip to Paris would be a nice gift for the children, and that expanding the Charity’s operations overseas could only be beneficial.The board had agreed, and Adrien had mentally thanked whoever it was that had answered his prayers (Plagg had assured it wasn’t him who was in charge of wish granting). He’d had no other ideas to justify a trip to Paris otherwise. 

He’d suggested to Ladybug that they meet at the party, and she’d sounded almost surprised that he’d been invited. Like she’d known how selective the event was.

Which was why it worried him that she still hadn’t showed up. 

He fidgeted with his suit sleeve, and tensed up when he felt a light pat on his shoulder. His gaze shot up, and he noticed the man he’d been talking to had left. 

“Hey dude.” Nino smiled at him, walking from behind him. As an up-and-coming DJ, Adrien had made sure to get him invited as well; he wasn’t spending much time in Paris this year, but he still wanted to see his best friend. “Still nothing?”

Adrien smiled tightly, grateful for his friend checking up on him, yet awfully aware of Ladybug’s absence. He’d brought Nino up to speed during the course of the evening, telling him all about the girl he was going to meet. An old friend, he’d said, whom he’d stayed in contact with, but hadn’t seen in a while. It was a big step in their relationship. Nino had thought it was a romantic step, and Adrien hadn’t corrected him. He didn’t dare hope that his encounter with Ladybug would lead to anything more than strengthening their platonic relationship, though.

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “It’s so weird. She’s the one who asked me to meet up, and now I can’t reach her. I hope nothing bad happened to her.” 

“Maybe the snow prevented her from coming.” 

Adrien looked through the lobby doors. It was snowing heavily - perfect weather for Christmas time, but not so much for Parisian transport. 

“That’s probably it.” He gave his friend a half-smile. 

Nino patted his arm sympathetically. “You know I would love to wait up with you, but I really need to head back. I promised Alya that I’d pick her up at the airport. I’m so proud of her reporter trips, but they really could book flights at more manageable times.” He shook his head. “And I know it’s not exactly my place, but… maybe you should call it a day too. You look tired, and most people are gone now.”

Adrien looked around the room, and saw Nino was right. He hadn’t noticed the guests leaving, but the waiters were already starting to wrap everything up. 

“I guess you’re right - I’ll go back up, then. Thanks for coming tonight. It was great seeing you!”

“Always a pleasure, bro. You’re sure you can’t stay in Paris for longer? I know loads of other people would be super happy to see you. I mean, Alya is very disappointed that she couldn’t make it tonight, for one.” 

“And I’d be very happy to see them, too, but unfortunately I have obligations lined up in New York until next February. No rest for the wicked.” He shrugged and smiled sadly.

“If that’s really what it is, then I guess it’s fine. But if you feel like you need to escape Paris because you don’t have a proper place to stay since the Manor got seized, well, that’s not an excuse; you know you’re welcome at our place anytime.” Nino gave him a stern look. “It’s been five years since your dad’s arrest, you can’t still let him drive you out of the city like that.”

“That’s really kind of you, but I promise it’s work. You know how big my modeling career has become since I moved to New York, and I really need the money to pay for my studies. To be honest, the ad companies were so quick to offer me campaigns when it hit the news that I was no longer a Gabriel Brand exclusive, that I sometimes wonder if they knew my Dad was committing tax fraud and that he was going to fall.” A flash of pain crossed his face as he remembered the moment he’d left Paris after graduation and realised his mother’s inheritance would barely cover the housing costs of his university. Given how golden the modeling opportunity had been, he’d been forced to take the job. Even if it meant feeling overwhelmed as he juggled with his classes and the constant photoshoots.

“Dude.” Nino put his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, a concerned look on his face. “Are you sure you’re doing alright?”

“Yeah.” He raked a hand through his hair. “Thanks to you know who.”

A small smile spread on his lips as he thought of Ladybug. She’d been there when he’d gone through all his hardships in the past few years, a rock he felt safely anchored to. Even with 6,000 km and a 6 hour time difference between them, they remained as tight as ever, their anonymous chat an oasis for them both. She was the first person he texted in the morning, he was the last person she texted at night. They were each among the first to know about life events, and, most importantly, they were the one person they called if something was wrong. They knew everything that mattered about each other. 

Everything, except their real names.

Which was why their meeting tonight, in person, detransformed for the first time, was such a big deal. 

“I really hope she makes it,” Nino said sincerely. 

“Me, too.”

Adrien checked his phone for the time, yet again. 11:11pm. 

He made a wish and gave Nino a pat on the shoulder. “Alright then, man, get your girl home safe! And say hi to everybody for me. I’ll try to come back soon.”

“You better! See ya, dude. And don’t forget; you’re always welcome.” Nino fist-bumped him and made his way towards the hotel doors. 

Adrien waved at him, then thanked the catering team when his friend had made it through the doors. He sighed, looking around the empty lobby, and made his way towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited, hands in his suit pockets, looking at his feet. 

Hearing a ding and the doors sliding open, he took a few steps to get into the lift… And slammed right into the woman who was walking out of it. He caught her before she could fall, taking in her familiar, if a little sullen, bluebell eyes. 

“I’m so sorry!” they said in unison as he helped her back to her feet. 

He took in the woman’s petite figure, clad in a shimmering gold dress, her hair split in two characteristic pigtails, and he couldn’t help but smile as he recognised her. She was even more beautiful than the last time he’d seen her, at their graduation. 

“Marinette?”

Marinette looked up at the man who’d been holding her, her head tilted inquisitively as she tried to place him. Adrien had cut his hair for an ad, abandoning his characteristic side bang, but his warm green eyes hadn’t changed. 

“Hi, Adrien!” She beamed as she recognised him, and kissed him on both cheeks. “I didn’t know you were back for the holidays!”

“I’m not, really… I’m leaving in the morning.” He smiled. 

Feeling a sudden gust of wind at the back of his head, he couldn’t help but throw a glance towards the main doors, hoping he would finally see Ladybug pass through them. His smile fell as he watched an elderly lady dust off the snow from her coat.

“Waiting for someone?”

Marinette’s eyes had followed his, heartbeat rising at the thought that perhaps Chat Noir would swoop in at the very last minute and prove Chloé wrong. Disappointed by the sight, and seeing his reaction from the corner of her eye, she’d diverted her gaze back to him, a curious, perhaps even empathetic look in her eyes. 

He focused his attention on her, his fingers brushing against the Lucky Charm he still kept in his pocket, and wondered when he’d last heard from her. 

Lovely, charming, Marinette. Their last interaction had probably been at their graduation party, when they’d all promised to stay in touch… before life had engulfed them and he’d ended up on the other side of the Atlantic. The little he knew about her adult life had been gathered from the odd update on social media, and gossip from Nino. 

He found himself thinking that it wasn’t enough. 

“She’s not coming.” He smiled tightly, and Marinette instinctively reached out and rubbed his arm. The contact made him shake out of his impending wallow. “But it doesn’t matter. How have you been?”

“Oh, you know…” She trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest. “Working the grind, nothing special.”

“But everything _you_ do is special.” He smiled, and Marinette found herself blushing at the soft look in his eye, like she was still a Collège student. “I know it’s late but… Are you in a hurry? Can I buy you a drink?”

Marinette looked at her watch, and glanced at the hotel doors. The snow had picked up; if she’d ever thought heading back in the cold in her heels and going-out coat was a good idea, she was definitely starting to second guess it. It wasn’t that late, it was Friday, and she’d taken the few days leading to Christmas off anyway; she supposed she could stay a little longer, and give the snow time to stop so she wouldn't freeze to death on her way home. She thought about Chat Noir, and concluded it wasn't her fault if he hadn't showed up. 

“That sounds lovely. Bar?” She pointed towards the elevator.

“Bar.” He pressed the button to call the lift.

—

“I didn’t know they’d refurbished the hotel.” Adrien said as they walked down a hallway on the fifth floor. 

“Yeah, they figured that having the bar in the same place as the restaurant might be getting them less clients, so they created one. It’s a lovely space, you’ll see.” Marinette smiled. 

They were about to turn a corner when a voice resonated from the other side.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” 

Adrien froze for a fraction of a second, his eyes searching for an escape route and landing on a broom closet. He pushed the door open and pulled Marinette in with him, leaving the door slightly ajar. He heard Chloé’s heels stomping away more than he saw them, but remained silent until he’d heard a distant door slam. 

Marinette was entirely aware of being pressed against Adrien’s chest, and of their hearts beating way too quickly. She was pretty sure the reason behind her tachycardia was suddenly being pulled into a small space. It had absolutely nothing to do with the person she was with, whose abs she could feel through his shirt… or the fact he was holding her tightly as he peeked through the gap to check the coast was clear.

“Sorry about that.” Adrien cleared his throat as he gently let her go to open the door for her. 

“Adrien Agreste actively fleeing Chloé Bourgeois in her own hotel. My, my - how times have changed,” she answered with a smirk as she exited the space.

“It’s nothing against her, it’s just that… Well, I’m not here for very long, and I didn’t really feel like spending time all my time stuck with her, you know? She doesn’t know I’m here, though. I booked my room under a fake name.” 

“I get that.” She chuckled, a blush dusting her cheeks. “She’s changed a bit though. She’s actually pretty okay now.” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng defending Chloé Bourgeois. My, my - how times have changed,” Adrien parroted as he held the bar door open for her. 

Marinette just rolled her eyes in response, an amused smile pulling at her lips. She stepped inside the room and stopped as she took it in, unsure where to go. The place was slightly dark from its mahogany furnishing, yet cozily lit thanks to dim candle-shaped lamps peppering the surfaces. It was empty, bar the bartender polishing glasses behind the counter in the centre of the room. They could go for the green velvet barstools, the inviting easy chairs next to the giant bookshelf on the left of the room, or the chesterfield couches that framed the lit fireplace on the right.

Adrien silently checked with Marinette before heading towards the couches, but the bartender’s voice echoed before he could get very far.

“Service is only at the bar after 11pm.”

“Oh, alright.” Adrien diverted his route towards the man and took a seat, Marinette following suit. “Good evening, sir.” He flashed the bartender his model smile.

“ _Bonsoir Monsieur, Mademoiselle_. What can I get you tonight?”

Adrien squinted at the shelves behind him. Running into Marinette had not made him forget the reason why he’d almost been alone tonight. “I think I’ll have…two shots of Casamigos, please.” 

“Very well, sir. Mademoiselle?”

“Um…” She scanned the selection as well, before shaking her head, not spotting anything that caught her eye. “What is it you’re having?” she whispered towards Adrien. 

“Casamigos. Tequila.” He clarified when he saw her clueless expression. 

“Oh, that sounds great. I’ll have the same, please.” She smiled at the bartender.

“Coming right up.”

Marinette thanked him and shifted in her seat to face Adrien. “Shots, huh? She must be one hell of a lady for you to need the big guns.” 

“That, she is.” He sighed, and resisted pulling out his phone to check if he’d received any news. “It’s complicated, though. What about you? You followed me on the drink choice, having heart troubles as well?”

“Sort of.” Marinette looked down at her lap and fiddled with the hem of her dress. “It’s also complicated.”

The bartender slid them two shot glasses each, filling what could have become an awkward silence. Adrien toyed with the first one before taking it and holding it up towards Marinette. “To complicated relationships.”

“I’ll drink to that.” 

They clinked their glasses together before downing their drink. 

Marinette winced as the bitterness of the alcohol hit her taste buds. “Anyway, how’s life in New York treating you? Is Hot Dog Dan still working his magic?” 

“Yeah, but somehow his hot dogs don’t taste as good when you’re not sharing them. Floating in the air with you is one of my favourite memories from that class trip, you know.” He smiled, and Marinette felt her cheeks heat up a little. 

She nodded. “It was a really nice moment.” It was also one of the only ones she could look back to without too many mixed feelings. She downed the second shot. There’d been water under the bridge since the trip, but Chat Noir not showing up tonight somehow made the memories more painful. “I read one of your interviews a while ago, you seem very busy. How do you do it? Juggling work and studies like you do, I mean. Are you happy?”

“I think so, yes.” He cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable. Marinette was the only person, beside Ladybug, to actually ask about how he felt about his situation. And he wasn’t unhappy, _per se_ … but probably not as happy as he could be. He downed the second shot. “It’s not always easy, but I have good friends who help me through it.”

“That’s good to hear. I know we haven’t really talked in a while but… If you ever need to chat, I’d be happy to, you know?”

“Thanks, Marinette. I might take you up on that.” He smiled, taking in her earnest face. “How are you, though? I’ve seen some designs of yours around, congratulations.”

“Thanks. I was really lucky to get those out there.” She wanted to add that it could be thanks to his Lucky Charm that sat in her purse anywhere she went, but it had been such a long time since he’d given it to her, it might’ve been weird to bring it up. “It really helped in getting me my internship with Audrey Bourgeois, too.”

“Nonsense. You’ve always had talent.” He placed his hand over hers on the bar and squeezed it. “Never doubt that.” 

Marinette gave him a flustered smile before turning towards the bartender and gesturing for him to bring them more drinks with her free hand. Anything not to look at Adrien’s intense gaze. She may have been over him, but he was making it hard to forget why she’d had feelings for him in the first place.

“Are you still in contact with other people from _lycée_? I’m guessing you must have heard that Nino and Alya moved in together.” She cleared her throat, pulling her hand from under Adrien’s to grab the next shot. She nodded towards the bartender to thank him. 

“Yeah, I actually saw Nino tonight, we were both at the same event. He caught me up on a lot of stuff. I think you might get an excited call from Alya on Christmas morning.” He leaned forward slightly, a twinkle in his eye.

Marinette gasped. “No! He’s taking the leap?!”

“He definitely is,” Adrien chuckled.

“That sneaky… I can’t believe he didn’t tell me! Or ask for my help!”

“Guess we know who he trusts more with romantic decisions,” he replied with a smug grin.

“And guess we know whose ass I’ll kick if Alya doesn’t get the proposal she deserves,” she said, shooting him a pointed look. 

“I hope you’ll find it up to your standards, then.” Adrien laughed. “And if not, well, let’s just say I’m happy we’ll have a whole ocean between us, then. I’ll still make sure I’m well hidden in New York, though,” he added with a wink.

“Oh, but I’m so happy for them,” Marinette cooed, thinking about how much happiness her friends deserved, and held up her glass. “To Alya and Nino.”

“To Alya and Nino!”

They knocked back their drinks. 

Adrien played with his empty glass a little. 

“You know, I would have contacted you had I been in Paris for longer, but…”

“It’s okay, Adrien, I’m not taking it the wrong way at all.” Marinette leaned forward and put her hand on his knee. “I’ve been to New York a couple of times since starting my internship and didn’t call in. I know what it’s like to be running around for work and barely having time for yourself.” 

“I’m really glad I ran into you tonight, though.” Adrien smiled.

“Me, too.”

“What were you doing here anyway? Is Audrey being an unreasonable boss and making you work late nights? You know you have a right to say no. I’d go tell her what I think myself if I wasn’t lying low,” he tutted.

“Oh, no. I was at the Christmas party tonight.” Marinette chuckled. “Thanks for your concern, though.”

“Ah, I see. That would explain the fancy dress. Gold suits you, by the way.”

“Thanks.” She blushed, smoothing the skirt of her dress.

He frowned. “But wait, how come I didn’t run into you sooner? I was at the party all night. And I definitely feel like I would’ve seen you. You’re sparkling.” 

“You were at the Bourgeois Christmas party? Up at the restaurant?” Marinette tilted her head in confusion. Given how intently she’d studied the guests, there was little chance that she could’ve missed Adrien, especially if he’d been with Nino. She knitted her brow as she thought. “But I’m guessing not, if you were trying to escape Chloé.”

“No, I was in the lobby. For the Little Feet, Big Hearts Charity gift drive?” Marinette shook her head with a tight smile, pieces of information starting to click together. “Wait. So there was another party upstairs?” 

He groaned, while Marinette held her head in her hands and massaged her temples, the effects of the shots starting to take hold. Of course there had been two parties. It wasn’t like Fate to help Ladybug and Chat Noir meet.

Adrien took his phone out and opened his messages. Ladybug still hadn’t read the latest. 

“Is there any chance it might still be going on?” he asked with a doubtful smile. 

“I really don’t think so. Chloé wanted to kick everyone out at Midnight, something about needing her beauty sleep. So it’s been over for…” She looked at her wristwatch. “Wow, almost three hours. Which means we’ve been talking for almost four hours now. Coherently.”

Adrien stopped typing and looked up from his screen. “You sound surprised.”

“Well, you know.” She slurred a little and leaned forward, losing balance and catching herself from falling by placing a hand on his thigh. Adrien smiled fondly at her slight flush and bashful expression. Marinette had always been cute, but she seemed to reach a new high tonight. “I used to have a huge crush on you, way back when. Well, maybe calling it a crush would be taming it down; I’m pretty sure I was fully in love with you.” 

“You were?” Her words took him by surprise, and he frowned a little as he tried to remember signs. Marinette had always been nice to him, but that was who she was. Wasn’t it?

She nodded. “I felt like I made a fool out of myself every time we talked.” 

“I- I didn’t notice.” He squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be.” She waved his sentiment aside and leaned back on her stool. The momentum almost made her fall over, but Adrien took her hand and pulled her towards him, catching her in his arms. “You’re still too nice, you know that? And you still _smell_ too nice,” she muttered against his chest. 

Adrien felt his heart rate increase. How could he have been so oblivious?

“Maybe, but I was such an idiot not to see it,” he said as he gently helped her sit up again. “You know, I think I probably had a bit of a crush on you, too.”

“You’re just saying that so you don’t hurt my feelings,” she scoffed , though her eyes lit up a little.

“I’m really not! It’s just that it was constantly overshadowed by the person I still honestly think is the love of my life.” He downed another shot, then gave her a slightly pained look. “I was supposed to meet her tonight, you know. And we apparently messed up on the communication front. Or she didn’t want to show up.”

“I’m sure it’s probably the first option, and if that’s not it, then it’s completely her loss.” She downed her own drink before asking the painful question. “If I may… Who is it?”

“Ladybug.” Adrien sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

Marinette frowned. “But wait, I’m Ladybug!” she cried out. 

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just said.

She clasped both her hands over her mouth, and checked around her for anyone who could have overheard. She felt a little relieved when she saw it was only them in the room. The bartender had left at some point, she noted, leaving the tequila bottle accessible. She grabbed it and refilled their glasses to occupy herself. 

"What did you say?" Adrien’s expression had drained of all amusement, and he looked at her with something she couldn’t quite make out in his eye, his hand on her knee to stabilise her.

Adrien looked at the woman in front of him and couldn’t help but wonder how he’d not noticed Marinette’s resemblance to Ladybug before. It felt too easy, though. Hope still seeped through his eyes as he tried to will his heart into beating less fast.

"What? I didn’t say anything. Did you hear something?" Marinette looked around again, knowing all too well she wasn’t fooling him. There was no getting out of this situation. She almost fell over again as she shifted, but Adrien caught her by the shoulders and his eyes bore into hers.

“Marinette.” 

She held her breath at his proximity. He looked so serious. She slapped herself internally as the thought that it was very attractive crossed her mind. Now was not the time. 

“Are you Ladybug?”

She remained silent, staring into his green eyes, calculating her next move.

“...No?” She winced as her reply came out more as a question than a statement.

“Marinette.”

“Okay, fine.” She sighed, lifting her hands in surrender. “You got me, yes, I am Ladybug.”

A smile started pulling at his lips, and she pushed him back slightly on the nose. “But I don’t know why you thought I was meeting with you tonight. Because I definitely wasn’t.”

“You sure about that?” He lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. An amused smile played at his lips. “You weren’t looking for anyone tonight, were you?”

“Well, yes, I was, but…” Marinette stammered, frowning. Everything felt a little fuzzy suddenly. Had Adrien texted her sometime in the afternoon, before her phone had died? Had she inadvertently opened the message as she’d dealt with the party planning team, and had he interpreted it as a positive signal? Then again, Adrien had said he was meeting with Ladybug… Adrien didn’t have Ladybug’s number. Unless Chat had given it to him? Surely he knew better than that.

“And you’re a hundred percent paw-sitive it wasn’t me?” 

Adrien’s voice pulled her out of her overthinking. Her eyes snapped to his happy, cheeky grin, then to his right hand on the bar - more specifically, on the silver ring it wore. 

Puzzle pieces clicked together in her mind, and she gasped. 

“You know, I was starting to worry it wasn’t going to happen but… This is really turning out to be the loveliest Christmas surprise, My Lady.” He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, looking up at her from under his lashes. 

There was no doubt his claim to being Chat Noir was correct, yet Marinette’s mind was too boggled for her to react in any way. She stared at Adrien blankly, still computing the new information.

“Marinette?” His eyes were full of concern as he waved a hand in front of her eyes. Seeing no results, he touched her forehead, checking for signs of shock. The contact seemed to jolt her.

“Yes! Hi, hello.” She blinked.

“Are you alright?”

“Perfect. I just… _You_ ’re Chat Noir?” She leaned forward and mussed up his hair, frowning as she tried to recreate her partner’s haircut.

“You don’t have to sound so disappointed about it,” he muttered, leaning out of her reach and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, Chaton!” Her eyes widened, and her hands flew to cup his cheeks, an affectionate smile playing on her lips. “I’m not disappointed at all! I just… Can’t really believe you made me fall for you _twice_.” She chuckled, and rolled her eyes. “And made me confess my feelings for you twice in one night.”

It was Adrien’s turn to stare at her blankly and stutter. “I… I called you the love of my life, didn’t I. I promised myself I’d stay cool tonight, way to go Adrien...” He dropped his head, and covered the parts of his face that weren’t under her hands with his. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” She slid her hands from under his and patted his shoulder tenderly. “Wow, this meeting definitely isn’t going the way we were expecting it to, is it?” 

He peeked from behind his hands. “I think it would have, had you answered your phone.” 

“My phone died on me, and I was so sure the plan was foolproof-”

“Fate really threw us a curveball, didn’t it?” He smiled.

“Lucky for us, we caught it anyway.” She gently peeled his hands off of his face and held them in hers. “Hi, Chat Noir. I’d planned on saying nice to finally meet you, but turns out we’re well past that. Nice to see you again?”

“I don’t even know anymore.” He chuckled, squeezing her hands. “I’d really given up on you showing up tonight, you know.”

“And I, on you.” 

“Well, better fate than never, hey?” he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“So you really do come up with your puns on the spot.” She shook her head. “I thought Plagg contributed.”

“Well, sometimes. Most of it is me, though.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, soft smiles pulling at their lips. 

“So,” Adrien said after a little while. “What now?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette replied, looking at their entwined hands. “I know we know each other pretty well, but I was going to tell you that I… well, like you, romantically, and that if you still had similar feelings for me, maybe we could take things slow? But I guess that plan is off the table, since we’ve pretty much confessed to one another already.”

“I’m happy rolling with that anyway. You have to know that I love you, though.” He grinned cheekily.

“I love you, too.” She smiled broadly, blushing a little deeper.

Adrien brought both of her hands to his lips and pressed his lips to them. Marinette saw him lift his eyes to the skies, as if to thank them. She smiled fondly at the sight. 

“Hey, Bugaboo?” Adrien kept an eye on something above them as he leaned towards her and put a hand on her knee. 

“Chaton?” She mirrored him, resting her head on her hand and smiling softly. 

“How long do you think that mistletoe has been hanging above us?” He pointed upwards, and her eyes followed his gaze. 

Marinette burst out laughing as she caught sight of the little bunch hanging from under a large wreath. “Do you think Fate is trying to make it up to us?”

She looked into his eyes. Adrien’s face inched closer to hers, and she saw his gaze flicker towards her lips, which tugged into a smile.

“It’s doing a pretty good job, if it is.” He brushed his nose against hers. She felt his warm breath on her lips and closed her eyes.

“And who would we be to resist it?” she whispered, before closing the distance between them. 

Safe to say, Adrien Agreste wasn’t on the morning flight to New York. In fact, he wasn’t on any flights that season; his American fans probably would have been worried to not see him in New York, had it not been for a festive picture of him at the Eiffel Tower he posted on Christmas Day, captioned “Home for the Holidays… or possibly longer”. As much as his Parisian fans scrutinised the streets, though, there were no sightings of him anywhere.

Chat Noir’s return, however, and his walking hand-in-hand with Ladybug in the snow, awed by the Christmas lights, generated a lot more media interest. 

One Ladyblogger might even have called it a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed the fic, don't hesitate to leave feedback :) 
> 
> May your Holidays be very merry!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr [@2manyfandoms2count](https://2manyfandoms2count.tumblr.com/) if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
